The Mediator, Follow On (After Heaven Sent)
by HalfieandHannah
Summary: the follow on from heaven sent. have you ever wondered what happened at the winter formal? well this is my version... Susannah and Jesse are happy, so is Paul. for now. will he stay happy or will he try to get Suze away from Jesse again... please read and review. I need to know where to improve. sorry about the short chapters.
1. at the winter formal

**Disclaimer: - the mediator and all of the characters do NOT belong to me. They belong to Meg Cabot. My inspiration has come from the other fanfics and the last book in the series of the mediator (Heaven Sent). Sorry if this isn't good. It is my first time writing something like this.**

**P.S. Just so you know, Jesse is the same age as Suze (18) in this.**

**P.P.S. lots of romance in some chapters! Just warning you all!**

**_****CHAPTER****_****1****_**

Jesse smiled down at me happily as we danced. "_¡Querida_, are you hungry?" Jesse asked me as I eyed up some of the cookies on the table behind Jesse's broad, muscular shoulder. As usual, he had read my mind.

"Yes, I am." I replied; just as my stomach grumbled ominously. Jesse laughed, then took hold of my hand and led me over to the cookie table. I sighed with contentment as I stared at the many cookies layed out on the table before me. Then I grabbed a paper plate and stacked a few cookies onto it before picking up another cookie and shoved it into Jesse's mouth. He looked so comical with a cookie shoved into his mouth! Then, before I could hide or duck, Jesse got a cookie off my plate, broke some of it off and put it into my mouth. I tried really hard not to laugh because it wouldn't look very good if I laughed and sprayed cookie crumbs everywhere. Particularly over my date!

After both me and Jesse had finished feeding each other cookies, Jesse took hold of my hand again and this time, led me over by the Mission ground's fountain. I followed him because I would follow Jesse anywhere. Even through hell if he ever went there. I stared into Jesse's deep loving eyes as he looked into mine. The space between mine and Jesse's faces lessened quickly, and, at the same rate, the love and passion between us grew until we were making out on one of the benches. The kisses were full of love and passion. His hands were up my dress and my hands were under his shirt. It felt amazing to finally feel his strong chest under my hands again after the hardship we both went through for each other that happened after we made out last time.

With my mediator senses, I could feel someone glaring at me (not that it took mediator senses to feel _this_ particular horrible glare). I opened my eyes slightly to see no other than Kelly Prescott standing with her mouth gaping wide open, staring at me and Jesse. Just a few moments after opening my eyes, Paul wandered over all relaxed with two drinks. One for Kelly I assumed. He handed Kelly one of the two glasses filled with a tropical punch and then casually closed her mouth whilst telling her not to stare. Then he pulled her away by her wrist. Kelly seemed reluctant to go. I felt kind of glad that Paul did that. I made a mental note to thank Paul at some point for that.

After a Kelly had gone, I shut my eyes again and I remember thinking t_he Winter Formal would be the _**PERFECT **_place to make out._ And here I was, with Jesse, my true love at the Winter Formal with our tongues entwined and our hands feeling each other. I nibbled gently on Jesse's bottom lip because I know he loves it when I do that. He moaned softly and we embraced in an even more passionate kiss. I couldn't be happier and I felt like my spirit couldn't be dampened until...

Sister Ernestine, who was walking with Father Dominic at the time, saw me and Jesse passionately making out on one of the school benches. Thankfully, Father Dom decided to tell her to leave us alone as me and Jesse had been through tough times and it was the Winter Formal after all. So we only got a disapproving glare from Sister Ernestine as she walked off with Father Dominic. I hope she doesn't ask him about our 'tough times' because what would he tell her? When they had gone, my lust for Jesse was too overpowering and I found myself straddling Jesse as he lay pressed against the bench. Our skin was pressed against each other's and the passion in our kisses was almost too overwhelming for me to stand. That was when CeeCee walked past with Adam. His arm around her waist. They both gasped at me and Jesse making out so passionately in shock.

"I wondered how long it would take before you did that, Suze." CeeCee laughed playfully.

I blushed and climbed off Jesse and he sat up slowly and put his arm around my waist lovingly.

"I really enjoyed _that_." Jesse laughed softly in my ear. "Hurry up and do it again!" He whispered childishly in my ear. Then he nibbled it causing me to blush even harder than I already was because I was trying not to moan with pleasure. CeeCee saw Jesse nibbling my ear and my guilty blush so she pulled Adam away from us, saying she wanted to dance. Then she winked at me and smiled.

"I know a better place for us to do _this_…" Jesse winked, as he kissed me softly on my swollen lips. My knees went wobbly like they usually do when he kisses me like that.

"And just where would that be?" I questioned him as I sat up and folded my arms across my chest, trying to look serious, but I was failing miserably because a huge smile broke out across my face and I moaned with pleasure because Jesse had also sat up and was nibbling my ear again.

"Follow me and you will find out." Jesse murmured cheekily as he got to his feet, offering one of his strong and tanned hands. I took it without hesitating. He led me back to his- I mean Father Dom's- car. He opened the passenger door and I slid in smiling to myself. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I didn't care because I trusted Jesse and I knew he would protect me from harm.

I recognised one of the apartment towers in the centre of Carmel in front of us as Jesse pulled into the residents' only car park. He parked swiftly into one of the two with a sign saying 'apartment 1a' I felt confused at first, then I remembered Father Dom had got Jesse his own apartment because he couldn't live at the rectory. A faint blush flew across my face as I realised why he had bought me here. I quickly texted CeeCee to tell her where I was as Jesse got out and walked around to open the door for me. She texted me back saying I should be feeling really lucky to have a private place to go when I am with Jesse. Jesse and I walked over to the tower and he held the door open for me. He then led me to the front door of his apartment and he opened the door and led me in.

The apartment was a simple lay out. I entered into a cosy entrance hall with a coat stand and some other bits and bobs of Jesse's. To the right was a fairly large bathroom. Straight ahead was a large lounge and off to the left of the lounge was a nice sized kitchen and to the right of the lounge were two bedrooms. Wait a minute… _two _bedrooms?

"Jesse, why do you have _two _bedrooms in your apartment?" I asked curiously.

"Just in case your mum decides to let you stay round overnight." He replied slyly. "Also, your parents are more likely to let you stay overnight if they know you _should_ be sleeping in a separate bedroom to me" he added. "I used the same excuse on Father Dom actually." He told me, winking. "I know he would sincerely disapprove of you and me sharing a bedroom even for a night."

"Jesse," I sighed. "Do I really _have _to wait until we are married before we can do it?" I asked a little frustrated.

"Do _you_ have to wait? Susannah! You know _I_ want to, it just wouldn't feel right." He said slowly "Your parents would probably hate me if we did!"

_This is why I love Jesse so much. _I thought._ Because he thinks about the people who would be affected by his actions._

**please review, I need to know what to improve! also, if you have any ideas on what should come next please let me know. I am already about half way through writing chapter2 it will hopefully be a bit longer! I would like 2 or 3 reviews first though. thank you!**


	2. a night with Jesse

Me and Jesse were in his kitchen together making spaghetti Bolognese for dinner when there was a knock on Jesse's front door. Jesse left me stirring the spaghetti whilst he went to answer the door. I heard one word.

"Slater." Jesse said managing not to let his hatred for Paul show.

_This isn't going to end well if he doesn't leave soon._ I thought to myself as I turned the hob down so I could go and intervene without the spaghetti burning.

"Paul, what do you want now?" I asked, sighing wearily as I flopped onto Jesse's sofa.

"You disappeared from the dance and I wanted to make sure you were alright." He said, lying easily.

"Yeah, of course you did." I said sarcastically "How did you know I was here?" I questioned him angrily.

"That was easy. I asked your albino friend, CeeCee, I think her name is." Paul answered smoothly.

"You what!" I practically screamed at him.

"How did you know where my apartment was anyway?" Jesse enquired, folding his arms in frustration.

"I asked Father Dom where you lived"

"And he just told you?" I gave Jesse a confused look.

"Yes."

Jesse was going to have to talk to Father Dominic about just giving out personal information like that.

"Anyway, nice place you have Jesse." Paul said as he looked around the lounge. "But why have two bedrooms when you and Suze are probably only going to use one?" He added slyly giving me and Jesse a wink. "And I should really be going now before Kel realises I left her at the dance." Thankfully Paul left after saying that. I let out a big sigh of relief as the door closed behind him.

Then I realised that we didn't find out what Paul actually wanted. _Never mind._ I thought. _I can ask him at school on Monday._

Me and Jesse walked back into the kitchen hand in hand to continue cooking our dinner. I quickly glanced at the clock next to the refrigerator and saw that it was nine thirty. I only had three hours left before I had to be back at home. The spaghetti was really nice to eat but then we had to wash up all of the dishes we had used.

Bor-ing!

But it had to be done. So Jesse washed and I dried. Then after sitting on the sofa, snuggled up against Jesse, for a while, we decided that we would kiss again. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have Jesse as **my** _boyfriend_! When I looked at the clock on my cell, the time was 10:15 pm. I knew I was going to have to leave in about an hour and a half but I really didn't want to leave Jesse's apartment but I knew my parents would worry if I wasn't home on time.

To fill in the hour and a half, I snuggled up against Jesse's rock solid chest and we watched the first Harry Potter film. When the film had finished, Jesse offered me a lift home. Obviously, I had to accept because there was no way I was walking back to my house. It was like 2 miles away. Plus, it was pitch black outside and I was in a long floaty dress. I slid into the passenger seat of Jesse – I mean Father Dom's- car as he held the door open for me. I smiled prettily at him and said thank you.

It was a short drive back to my house so we were a little bit before 12:30pm. I invited Jesse in, and he actually accepted! I was shocked because he would usually say no. I led him into the lounge where my mum and Andy were watching some sort of T.V game show.

"Oh Susie your home." My mum said as she advanced towards me and embraced me in a big hug. "Did you and Jesse have a good time?"

"Yes, of course I had a great time, I was with Jesse." I replied, making Jesse blush with embarrassment. "Mum," I said slowly, as I thought about the question I was about to ask her "Can Jesse stay here for the night? Please?"

"Sure, honey, if we can find that old mattress."

I was practically ecstatic at her response to my question. "Me and Jesse will drive back to his and get some of his stuff whilst you find the mattress." I said, eagerly.

"Or, if it is alright with your mum, you could come back to my apartment. I mean, I have a spare bedroom and you could stay in there." Jesse offered.

I liked the sound of that even better, but my mum thought differently.

"No offence Jesse, but I would prefer it if you stayed here, so that I can get to know you." My mum smiled at Jesse.

"I mean, it's really obvious to me that you two are really are in love with each other, and I know that Suze can be really persuasive if she wants." She looked at me as she said that last bit. "So maybe it would be better if you stayed here for the night. You can always borrow some clothes if you want."

"No thank you, Mrs Ackerman, I will drive back over to my apartment and collect some clothes." Jesse replied politely. Then he turned to me. "I will be back shortly Querida." And then he gave me a brief peck on the cheek and left to get some clothes.

I turned to my mum, who saw the whole thing.

"Don't worry." She said. "I won't tell Andy until you feel ready."

I gave her a hug. "Now then, where is the spare mattress going? Do you want it in your room?" my mum asked me.

"Of course I do!" I practically shrieked at her.

"Well come and help me get it and carry it into your room then."

"Hurry up mum!" I yelled at her, waiting for her at the top of the stairs so that she could help me carry it into my room."

_Jesse is staying in __**my**__ bedroom for the night!_ I thought happily to myself.

My mum helped me carry the spare single mattress into my room. We placed it at the end of my bed where there was plenty of was also near to Jesse's favourite spot on my window seat. Looking at the window seat brought back many happy memories of me and Jesse just sitting together on that same window seat. The memories were of when Jesse was a ghost.

The sound of a car pulling up on the drive followed by a knock on the front door pulled me from my memories. I went to answer the door, leaving my mum to finish getting a duvet and some pillows from a cupboard on the upstairs landing.

I opened the door without bothering to check who it was first because I already knew who it was. Jesse was standing on the front porch looking just as perfect as ever. I gave him a loving hug and then shut the door behind him.

"Jesse, shut your eyes please."

"Why, Querida, would I do that?" he asked.

"Do it for me." I replied. "I want to take you to where you will be sleeping tonight."

Jesse did as I asked and closed his eyes. He looked totally adorable standing there with his eyes closed. I took his hand in mine then I gently and carefully led him upstairs and into my room. Thankfully, my mum had finished sorting out the duvet and pillows. She had probably gone to have a shower and then go to bed. I told Jesse he could open his eyes after closing the bedroom door behind us.

He gasped in surprise.

"You will be sleeping in here tonight, Jesse." I told him, pointing out the obvious.

"But, Querida, where are you sleeping then?" he asked.

_Is it just me or is that a silly question? _I thought to myself.

"Jesse, don't ask silly questions!" I said, trying not to laugh at his comical expression.

"I am also sleeping in here tonight. I am sleeping in my bed and either you can join me, or you can sleep on the mattress over there." I said pointing to the mattress at the end of my bed.

"Hmmm" Jesse said as he thought carefully.

"I think I will take the mattress tonight Querida." He said smiling.

I went into the bathroom to get changed into my pyjamas, leaving Jesse to do the same. When I came out of my bathroom, Jesse was already in his bed with no shirt on. I felt like I was going to collapse! He was just totally hot!

"Querida stop staring." Jesse said as he noticed me staring at his chest and abs.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help it." I mumbled guiltily feeling myself blush.

I climbed into my bed and snuggled down into the soft mattress. I heard Jesse get out of his bed and walk over to me quietly.

"Good night Querida." He bent down and kissed me gently on my lips.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him towards me. My sudden movement took him by surprise so he landed on top of me, crushing me, but it felt good. I didn't want this moment to end. Jesse rolled over so that I was on top. Because I was on top, it meant that his hands could explore my body easier. Also there was nothing to obstruct his hands from roaming my body because I don't wear a bra to bed. My hands did some exploring of their own too; they were running up and down his strong, warm chest. We did a lot of passionate kissing and our tongues were entwined.

We eventually fell asleep together. I woke up briefly in the night and I stretched and then snuggled back into Jesse's strong arms. He moved slightly in his sleep, causing one of his arms to move onto my waist. I just smiled and went back to sleep.

**please review. it takes about 1 minute in total. thank you. please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, I was still curled up into Jesse's warm chest. He was just starting to open his gorgeous eyes. He stared at me.

"We didn't do it last night, did we?" Jesse asked nervously.

"No, we didn't. We just fell asleep." I laughed, enjoying the look of panic and then relief on his face.

I went to have a shower and left Jesse in my room. When I came out of my bathroom, Jesse had got out some clothes for me to wear. He had picked a pale pink halter-neck top and a pair of skinny jeans. _I like your style._ I thought as I passed a fresh, clean towel to Jesse and told him to go and freshen up. He went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

I saw that Jesse had bought his swim wear with him, so I made a mental note to take him to the beach today especially as the weather was simply delightful outside.

When Jesse emerged from the bathroom, I went back in there to let Jesse get changed in peace. It also meant that I could make sure I looked reasonably awake and appropriately dressed. When I was satisfied with my looks, I went back into my bedroom where Jesse had finished getting dressed. Then we proceeded to go downstairs to breakfast hand in hand. Dopey was already sitting at the table eating toast. Sleepy had already gone to college. Doc still hadn't come back from his friend's house. I didn't expect him back until late afternoon for Sunday dinner.

I was still trying to get over the fact that Andy had invited Jesse to stay for dinner when they barely knew each other. I suppose Jesse knew Andy quite well, considering he had been a ghost and had seen Andy around often.

After eating breakfast, I told my mum and Andy that me and Jesse were going to head down to the beach. Then I sent CeeCee a text asking if she and Adam wanted to meet us down on the beach at 10:00am.

Jesse offered to pick up CeeCee and Adam and then drive us all down but I said that it would be better if we all walked, so he agreed. As we walked down to the beach, lots of girls and women shot me jealous looks because I was with Jesse and not them. I just smirked at them in reply.

We met up with CeeCee and Adam by the beach car park. Me and CeeCee quickly stripped off our clothes to reveal our colourful bikinis underneath. Jesse and Adam also changed into their swim wear. Adam had also brought his wetsuit and surf board. He offered to teach Jesse to surf. Jesse gave me a cheeky wink before he headed off with Adam into the inviting waves.

Me and CeeCee had been sunbathing for about half an hour when a figure dressed in a very revealing bikini loomed over us. It was Kelly. She shouldn't lean over people whilst wearing such a revealing bikini. I said as much to Kelly and got an 'I wish you were dead right now' glare in response.

"Do you think Jesse would introduce me to any of his super-hot, cute friends?" she asked me.

"How would I know?" I answered her with a question of my own.

"Well, you are his girlfriend so I thought I would ask you to find out." She replied. Kelly looked physically sick when she said that I was Jesse's girl. _She's_ _probably just jealous. _I thought to myself.

"Sorry Kelly. I can't really help you with that one." I said with an apologetic smile and with that as my response, she just stalked off with her head high in the air. I felt another shadow loom over me. This time it was Jesse.

"What did _she_ want?" he asked curiously.

"Basically she asked if you could introduce her to some of your 'super-hot, cute friends'. And I said that I couldn't really help her with that request." I told him.

He just smiled "I don't really have any friends." He said. "I don't really know anyone except you, CeeCee and Adam."

"Don't worry." I said with a comforting smile.

"You'll meet some people at school on Monday."

Adam came over to us with four ginormous ice creams and gave one to each of us. "How come you are so good at surfing?" he questioned Jesse. "I thought that it was your first time surfing?"

"I guess I must just be a natural at it then." Jesse replied with a secret smile at me.

When we finally left the beach, we all headed to the Coffee Clutch. After having a small lunch, we parted from CeeCee and Adam. They were heading back to CeeCee's and we were going to Jesse's to pick up the car and get another few changes of clothes, as my mum had agreed to Jesse staying for another night. Jesse would give me a lift to school in the morning and bring me back again. This was because I didn't particularly want to go with Brad in the Land rover because I didn't really like his driving but he wouldn't let me drive even though I drive so much better than him.

When we got to Jesse's apartment, he went into his bedroom and gathered some more clothes whilst I wandered into the kitchen, only to be confronted by a ghost.

"For goodness sake!" I muttered under my breath. "What can I do to help you?" I asked politely.

The ghost was about the same age as me. Seventeen or eighteen years old. She had pretty dyed red hair with ginger highlights. It looked really pretty. She had stunning green eyes and had a glamorous figure. She could have been a model with that body. I bet before she died, she had boys after her all of the time.

"I don't really know." She said. "I can't think of anything that would keep me here."

I liked this ghost. She obviously knew what she was talking about. She must have known what I was thinking.

"I was a mediator before I died." She explained. "I have seen you around, Suze." She said. "I was like you, kicking ghosts' butts until I died in a car crash."

I felt really sorry for the ghost.

"what is your name?" I asked her. It was only fair that I got to know her name as she knew mine.

"My name is Anya." She replied casually.

Then, I saw her eyes open really wide. I guessed that she had just seen Jesse. I turned around. Sure enough, he was standing there, staring at me and Anya.

I felt like I should introduce them. "Anya, this is my boyfriend, Jesse. Jesse, this is Anya a ghost I met about 2 minutes ago."

I think Anya looked very slightly jealous when I told her Jesse was my boyfriend.

"I didn't know that you were both mediators." Anya said, a little bit shocked.

"Well, technically speaking, I am a mediator, but Suze is a shifter." Jesse said.

Anya's jaw dropped. "I didn't know that there were any shifters left." She gasped. "I have literally looked all over the world for shifters!"

"Well, I know that there are two shifters and two mediators in Carmel that I know." I told Anya.

"Look, we should be going soon, Susannah." Jesse said.

"Yes, about that." I said. "Me and Jesse need to leave to go back to my house, so if you want to come, you can. My family won't be able to see you though." I offered Anya.

She accepted which truly surprised both me and Jesse.

"I actually enjoy hanging around here, on Earth though." Anya told us as Jesse drove the three of us back to my house. "I find the occasional mediator to help, because I know that taking on the dead whilst living is easier said than done, and I would know, as you two do, because we have all done it." She laughed.

_I wonder what is keeping her here on Earth._ I was deep in my thoughts until Jesse pinched my thigh when we stopped at a red light. I would have jumped a mile if I wasn't strapped in the car.

"Susannah." Jesse sounded almost impatient.

We arrived back at my home just half an hour before Sunday dinner. My mum was busy in the back garden whilst I could tell that Andy was cooking Sunday dinner because I could smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen.

Doc had got back from his friend's house and was watching some sort of scientific documentary in the lounge.

"Hi David. Did you have a good time at your friends?" I asked him. Doc is the only one of my step-brothers that I actually like.

He nodded happily, without drawing his eyes from the T.V. I was glad that he had also had a good time.

Me Jesse and Anya headed upstairs so that we could all talk in private.

"That is my youngest step-brother, David." I told Anya as we all climbed the stairs.

"I like him." She said. "He seems nice."

"So, Anya," I started to move onto the reason Anya was still here, on Earth. "do you want to stay as a ghost for a bit longer before we work out what is keeping you here?" I asked.

"to be honest, I wouldn't mind staying as a ghost for a bit longer, mainly because I want to see how you work with him." She nodded towards Jesse.

"I may not have been a ghost long, but I met him up in 'Shadow land' as you call it. Jesse was also a ghost.

"I gasped. I didn't realise that Jesse had met Anya up in Shadow land.

Reading my facial expression wrong, Anya reassured me.

"Don't get me wrong Suze, as much as he's cute and everything, I knew that you two had a thing for each other. Even though one of you could breathe and the other couldn't, I kept my ghostly hands off!"

I didn't know how to react. I mean, I trusted Anya from when I first saw her, so what she had said about Jesse hadn't surprised me.

"Anya, how long have you been a ghost?" I asked her. "You don't have to tell me and you don't have to tell me how you died either, if you don't want to." I reassured her.

She grinned at me. "I have been a ghost for three months."

I gasped. "Is that all?"

"Susannah!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Sorry Anya, it's just you seem like a more experienced ghost, so I thought you might have died maybe a year ago or something."

"that is because I met Jesse and he helped me learn about my ghostly powers whilst you were at school, and before you raised him from the dead, of course."

"So, you enjoy being a ghost and helping mediators with difficult ghosts?" I asked curiously. _This is one cool ghost._ I thought.

"Yes, I do." She simply replied. "Oh, and about how I died-"

"You don't have to tell us." I interrupted her.

"As I was saying, I died in a fatal car crash just outside of California. When I met Jesse, he recommended that I came to you, because you were a great mediator. So, here I am." She told me.

_I can't believe she told me all of that without any prompting or being forced to. _I thought to myself. _She must really trust us._

"I don't really know what is keeping me here, but I don't want to leave at the moment either." Anya said, after finishing her story.

"well, there is no reason why you can't stay here, in my house." I offered. "I will be the only one who can see you, except from Jesse, when he's here."

"I might hang around during the day but at night, I will do some wandering around, so that you and Jesse have privacy when he's here." Anya decided.

"Suze! Jesse! Dinner is ready!" my mum yelled up the stairs.

"I will go for the night" Anya said, starting to shimmer.

"Ok. Will be at school tomorrow?" I asked her quickly before she disappeared.

"Yeah, I will go and visit Father Dom." She replied. Then she disappeared.

Me and Jesse left my bedroom and went into the dining room where Sleepy, Dopey, Doc, mum and Andy were.

There were two seats left. Between my mum and Doc. We took them, glad that they were next to each other.

Lunch was a success. Surprisingly. Doc was talking to Jesse about science. A topic they both dearly love. I talked to mum and Andy about when I would be allowed to stay around Jesse's. the answer was simply 'when your mum has seen Jesse's apartment.'. Sleepy and Dopey were talking about a stupid PlayStation game.

It was late when me and Jesse went upstairs to go to bed. Doc was already in bed and Dopey and Sleepy had just gone upstairs before us. I went into my bathroom to get changed and when I came out, Jesse had changed too. We kissed briefly and then we both went to sleep on separate beds.

Until…

I had a nightmare about Kelly and Jesse dating and me living with Paul. I woke up crying. Jesse must have heard me because he had come and sat next to me on my bed. He had put his arms around me. This made me feel loads better because I always feel safe in Jesse's arms.

"Everything is going to be alright querida." He soothed.

I just snuggled up into his arms and fell asleep again. This time, blissfully dreaming about me and Jesse living together and having a family.

We woke up at the same time in the morning. To my alarm.

"Damn it!" I mumbled tiredly. "I forgot we had school."

"Well, I will need someone to show me around today." Jesse said. "I will ask Father Dom if you can do it because I already know you."

"You don't need anyone to show you around! You have been to the Mission Academy loads of times!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but nobody except you and Father Dominic know that." Jesse replied wearily.

We both quickly showered and got dressed, ready for school. Then we headed downstairs for breakfast.

My mum was up along with the rest of my family. Sleepy said that he was driving us to school today so I immediately said that I was going with Jesse in his car.

"Fine then," Sleepy mumbled grumpily.

He is never in a good mood in the morning.

When me and Jesse had finished eating our breakfast, we got our school bags and headed out to his car after saying bye to my family. Anya was waiting for us. She was leaning on the hood of Jesse's car.

"You coming with us?" I asked her.

"Nah. I will go down a little bit later." She replied.

"Ok then. See ya later." I said as she disappeared.

Me and Jesse got into his car silently.

"You will get your timetable today." I told him as he drove us to school.

We parked in the student car park. Sister Ernestine told me to take Jesse to Father Dominic's office as they needed to talk.

**A/N**

**should I add in werewolves at all or not? please let me know in a review. thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Father Dom called me and Jesse into his office to talk to us. He got straight to the point.

"First, Jesse, Susannah will give you a tour of the school so you will both be excused from first period. Secondly, here is your timetable." He handed Jesse a piece of white paper with a table on it.

"Father Dom, how will I be able to start half way through the school year without a clue on what everyone is learning?" Jesse asked.

"I understand that you have read some of Susannah's school books, and I'm sure she is willing to help you catch up with the work." Father Dominic gave me a meaningful glance as he said it.

We left Father Dom's office shortly after that so that I could give Jesse a tour of the school.

We walked past our homeroom, to show Jesse where it was. Kelly saw us walking past together and gave us a fierce glare.

Some of the nuns on hall duty asked us why we were out of class, and if we had hall passes. I had thankfully reminded father Dom that we would need hall passes.

I showed Jesse the art rooms, history and geography rooms, English rooms and math rooms, but Jesse really just wanted to see the science department. Obviously. I mean, come on, he wants to be a doctor.

When he saw the big labs and all of the chemicals, he looked really happy.

I was glad he liked the science labs.

Just before our hour was up, I looked at Jesse's timetable and compared it to mine. He was in **all** of my lessons. I think Father D had something to do with that. Our next lesson, before break, was geometry. I took Jesse's hand and started to walk towards our next classroom.

I suddenly realised that there is an empty desk beside me in geometry. I hoped that the teacher would put Jesse there.

My geometry teacher came up to us as soon as he saw Jesse. He came over to introduce himself.

Then, he said that Jesse should take the empty desk by me as we already knew each other. I felt so happy I could burst.

Me and Jesse got settled into our places and when Kelly walked in, she deliberately walked past us.

"You skipped homeroom so you two could make out didn't you?" she hissed at me venomously.

I just gave her a puzzled look.

"Don't give me the 'I have no idea what you're talking about' look." She sneered spitefully.

"That is not the way to speak to anyone, especially not a lady." Jesse cut in calmly.

"So now you are too weak to defend yourself so a boy has to do it for you." Kelly teased sarcastically.

"Why bother to be with a silly girl like her, when you could be with someone prettier than her, like me?" she asked Jesse, jealousy filling her voice.

I had no idea where this was going.

"No one is prettier than Susannah." Jesse replied.

Kelly's jaw dropped.

"Miss Prescott? Is there a problem?" our geometry teacher cut into our argument.

"No sir." She replied huffily. Then she stormed off to her seat with the class snickering at her.

The lesson proceeded smoothly. Jesse was pretty good at geometry for someone who had probably never done it before. In fact, he was better than me. Not that it is surprising really, considering how bad I am at it.

At the end of the lesson, I took Jesse so that we could go and find his locker. Unfortunately, his locker was next to Kelly's locker. She saw us coming over and she sent her clique off after telling them she would catch them up. Then she smirked at us.

"so, why did you get me into trouble with sir?" Kelly asked cockily.

"We didn't get you into trouble! You came to us and got yourself into trouble!" I told her, getting angrier by the second.

"Susannah, how about we go and catch up with CeeCee and Adam, as I saw them heading to the cafeteria?" Jesse cut in smoothly, trying to avoid me beating up Kelly there and then, as I would quite happily have done.

"Sure, let's go." I said, smirking at Kelly as Jesse lent down and kissed me briefly on the lips before sliding his arm around my narrow waist.

As I walked to the cafeteria with Jesse's arm around my waist, I could feel all of the surprised and jealous looks from other students in the corridor.

"What is _Suze Simon _doing with the hot new boy?" someone whispered.

When we got into the cafeteria, we immediately saw CeeCee and Adam sitting in our usual spot. Me and Jesse went and got some food before heading over to them.

"How come you two got to miss homeroom?" CeeCee questioned us.

"Father D wanted me to show Jesse around." I answered her.

"Well, I can understand that." CeeCee said. "After all, you two know each other really well."

Me and Jesse just smiled at each other.

"We have chemistry next. Damn it!" CeeCee moaned. She doesn't like chemistry.

"Where do you think I will sit Susannah? I preferably want to be near to you as I feel more relaxed near you." Jesse said, sounding almost nervous.

"I don't really know." I replied as we all got up to leave.

When we got to our next class, our teacher was just setting up. He came over to us when he noticed us standing in the door way of his room.

"Jesse de Silva I assume." He said, offering a hand out to Jesse.

"Yes, sir, I am." Jesse replied politely, shaking sir's hand.

Sir told Jesse that everyone would be moving places so me, Jesse, CeeCee and Adam would all be sitting on one table together. I felt so happy I could have hugged sir there and then. I didn't of course!

We all got allocated our new seats. Then the lesson started. Thankfully, Kelly was on the other side of the classroom so she couldn't be spiteful to us. We were doing some experiments. Me and Jesse paired up, so did Adam and CeeCee. Jesse was really enjoying himself.

Sir gave us all homework! Damn it! We had to do a write up of all the experiments we did in the lesson. Then sir dismissed us so that we could go to our next lesson. We were heading to P.E. Jesse had thankfully got a P.E kit from somewhere. Father Dom had probably got him one. Unfortunately, Me and Jesse had to part to get changed for P.E, but Adam promised me that he would look after Jesse. Me and CeeCee went and got changed.

I saw the boys' P.E group. Jesse was still with Adam. He was keeping his promise. Jesse was talking to his P.E teacher as Adam went off to do his laps around the school.

I had to concentrate on my P.E lesson otherwise I would get into trouble. As it was, I had already been shouted at by my teacher twice. I would get a detention if I wasn't careful. I didn't want to get an after school detention because I already had to give up some of my time to do the stupid chemistry write up.


	5. please read

**A/N**

**please tell me what you think so far my friends. I will use _EVERY_ review to help me improve in any way I can. criticism is accepted too as that will help me too!**

please review, and if you have any ideas on what should happen next, please let me know.

I am also on quotev. My user name is the same. I have another story on there along with one being prepared too!

THANK YOU!


End file.
